Like Father Like Son
by InnocentFighter
Summary: A scene I want to see in the new movie. Jim Kirk and the Crew are in a fight for their lives and theres only one way to save the ship and her crew. Based somewhat on The Wrath of Khan.


**I thought I would write out a scene I would like to see in the new movie. Its fan made, and based off of two quick things in the trailer that caught my eye as well as the Star Trek II - The Wrath of Khan movie. I like it, and I'm trying out my muse for this fandom. I hope you guys like it. Since I don't do one-shots well I thought this was nice surprise. Expect more from me! Also, if you want me to I can do a request fill. Just PM me! Disclaimer and then Story. Sound like a plan?**

**DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN STAR TREK NOR DO I CLAIM TO. **

* * *

Leonard Bones McCoy was many things, he was a doctor, a father, an ex-husband, a CMO aboard a Starship, and the best friend to the Captain. He knew he should've seen it coming, how the world had gone to hell. Jim was relying more on his crew for emotional support, which the crew was willing to give aside from that green blooded bastard. He was only there to make sure the captain was functioning properly.

Jim had been spending more time in sickbay recently and it wasn't for friendly visits. He kept getting injured, that stunt he pulled with the cliff was insane to begin with. This was getting ridiculous and now they were stuck in some random part of the galaxy with a galactic criminal and so many people were stressed out from the recent mission it was surprising.

Kirk hated how he had to always be strong and make sure he had a delicate balance with his crew he couldn't be to distant but he couldn't afford to get to close with them since they might leave or die on him. That's happened far to many times already. Hell Scotty and Chekov almost died, and that's when Jim started to get an uneasy feeling in the pit of his stomach he knew something was wrong and it was with a uneasy certainty that he knew that a sacrifice was required. He didn't know how he knew it, it was just one of those things that happened like he knew he was going to die when he was alone that's why he could act so cocky. It was his burden and while the others would stand by him, or at least he hoped they would since they were really his only family now, and make sure he was never alone fate didn't work like that. She was a cruel and heartless bitch. Which is when the warp cores started to over heat and fail in the engineering deck he ordered everyone out of there and was now heading there himself to see if he could stop it. Passing by the brig he saw him the prisoner they were transporting having a smug face almost as if he was saying _See, I told you that you aren't safe. _

Spock looked around on the bridge for the Captain, he had disappeared. Under normal circumstances it wasn't odd but this wasn't a normal circumstance. He saw that the captain had left his communicator and Spock knew that there was limited time before the Captain did something foolish. He practically ran out of the bridge. He needed to find JIm, it was is job as first officer to protect his captain. He would do so. But he had no idea on where to go. He wanted to hit a ship wide call to see if anyone could find him but that would cause unneeded logic. There's a chance that he may have gone to check on deck six to check on the CMO so Spock called McCoy.

"Doctor! Is that Captain with you?" Spock talked into the comm unit on his wrist.

"No, we're in the middle of a crisis why would he come to sickbay?" McCoy practically shouted.

"He left the bridge." Spock answered calmly.

"He did WHAT?" McCoy fumed. When he got his hands on that's kid's throat he was going to hypo him until he was drugged that he slept for the rest of the five year mission.

"Left the bridge." Spock said not understanding that it was disbelief and not that fact that he hadn't heard.

"Nevermind find that idiot before he gets himself killed." The comm clicked off. Spock heard shouting towards engineering. The yeller's voice was tinged with a scottish accent.

"He wouldn't." Spock took off towards the yelling.

Scotty wanted to throttle the captain at the moment. Out of all of the idotic risky things that the Captain had got them into, in the first fifteen minutes of their friendship no less, this had to be the worse thing that the Captain had thought of.

"Cap'n ya know goin' in there means certain death don'tcha know?" Scotty pleaded.

"Scotty. This is my crew, my ship, my life, and my only option." Jim said staring his scottish friend in the face.

"But Cap'n." Scotty tried again. "That's pure radiation in the warp chambers. You may not be able to even survive long enough for us to get ya to the Doctor."

"Its a risk. One life for many lives. Its a fair trade."

Scotty looked at his Captain. The Captain that everyone knew was a non-believer in no win scenarios had found the only way to win. _In most cases yes, but not when the person it you _Scotty thought. He could easily do it but the Captain was set on doing it himself.

Seeing no further objections the Captain turned on his heel and walked into the engineering deck. Spock rounded the corner just as the doors were sealed with the Captain's override.

"Spock to Doctor McCoy." Spock called as soon as he saw the scene.

McCoy answered with no hesitation. "What? Is Jim alright?"

"Come to the engineering deck with whatever radiation treatments you can. You won't believe what he's doing." Spock said closing the comm link on his wrist. He gave Mister Scott a look.

"I tr'd to stop 'im." Scotty said staring at the now sealed doors. The captain's back was to them. He was walking with a purpose and as the two crew members knew to his most certain death.

McCoy had rushed down to engineering as fast as he could. Which was impressive as he always was. What ever the Captain had gotten into did not sound the slightest bit good.

"Where is he?" McCoy asked.

Spock pointed to the sealed doors where Jim had just reached his destination. While the CMO could override the captain's override he knew that there was no way to get past the radiation failsafe once Jim was in there.

The three of them could see Jim start to make the repair necessary to keep the ship from being completely destroyed. They saw as the warp core came back on. McCoy was already running towards it. Med-kit half open. He knew that Jim was acting strange but never thought that this would be how he died. Saving everyone he loved.

Scotty had managed to work a radiation seal around the main part of the warp drive and it was safe enough to go in and try to save the Captain as feeble as it may be.

Once the Captain's limp body was drug out McCoy wasted no time in providing any type of radation blockers he could do. There were machines for that but they needed to get him stable enough to move. McCoy was trying his hardest.

"We have to get him to sickbay." McCoy said.

"How? Jus' carry the Cap'n through the halls." Scotty asked.

"Its the only way." McCoy answered.

Soon the three of them had their Captain on a makeshift stretcher. They were moving as fast as the could. McCoy stabbing hypos into Jim when ever he saw a vital spike or drop he didn't like. They made it there and the crew that was able to focus entirely on the Captain went to his aid. Each getting as many radiation blockers as the could. It was a false hope everyone shared that the Captain would pull through and save them all.

Spock realized that they could warp away now. He pressed the bridge call button. "Spock to Sulu."

"Sulu here."

"Warp us out of here and to the nearest star base. As long as the warp can maintain it." Spock ordered.  
"Yes sir." Sulu ended the call and soon they were at their fastest warp the could manage.

McCoy was still working on the Captain increasingly more frustrated the longer he had to work on the Captain. He hated doing this. As a doctor you fight to save every life that walks through those doors. In surgery when something starts to go wrong sometimes you can save the person a lot of times you know its a losing battle. Knowing when your losing takes many years of practice. McCoy had it happen to him several times. But never by Jim. Never like this. He would fight tooth and nail like he always did but there was no way his captain can pull through this.

He knows he correct when the bio bed let out one last beep and then started to scream alerting everyone to a lost patient. The medical team tried to revive him but to no luck. Spock and Scotty were looking through a glass that was designed to allow people to see the surgery of loved ones and others. Both were focused on McCoy and Jim that they hadn't seen the Bio bed readings so when McCoy looked straight at them unshed tears and shook his head they knew. Scotty stumbled backwards and Spock remained motionless. _This is not logical. The captain has escaped death 7.2 times. _He knew that in his heart it was just disbelief. A weary McCoy walked out. Taking a PADD and signing off on the date and time of death. Then he looked at Spock. Spock swore that the Doctor, who was known for his emotions seemed more like a robot than Spock.

"We have to tell the crew you know." McCoy said.

"Yes" Spock said.

"Who gets the right to tell them?" McCoy inquired.

Uhura was sitting at her station. She had unformed the Starbase of there arrival. She had a gut feeling that something wasn't right. Like in the 20th century when your husband died in the war and the two uniformed officers knocked on your door. You just knew type feeling. That's what she was feeling now. Spock and the Captain had taken off. Spock after the Captain. She wondered where they went. Sometimes, she thought that they were attached at the hip. Where one was the other was sure to follow.

Then there was the familiar static of the system wide comm going off. She allowed it to pass and waited to listen to see what it was going to say.

"Attention crew members of the Enterprise. This is your acting captain speaking." The voice was mistakably Spock's.

_'Acting captain?' _Uhura mouthed to Sulu. Sulu shrugged in return.

"Moments ago..." Someone seemed to be collecting themselves, it was the ship's CMO, but what was going on? "Captain James Tiberius Kirk"

Uhura knew what was going to be said there was no other reason for this and no reason that McCoy should sound so grim. "passed away."

The whole ship fell silent as the comm shut off. The Alpha bridge crew stared at each other. Uhura never hated the Captain and even grew to somewhat like him, even with the cocky attitude. She was half expecting to here Kirk yell "gotcha guys!" as he walked onto the bridge triumphant.

Moments passed and then the door opened revealing Spock, McCoy, and Scotty. No Jim. That's when it really sunk in that Captain Jim Kirk was dead. She ran into Spock's arms and sobbed. He was the greatest Captain in the fleet and so young. It wasn't fair. The screaming in her sobs said much the same.

Chekov looked around the bridge it seemed like the was actually happening. Was it true that Captain Kirk died? Chekov looked at his friend Sulu didn't have that usual smile on his face when they were pulling a joke on him. He didn't understand. The death of Kirk even though he was so young was always a constant worry among the crew. Then again it was like that on all ships. Then, Chekov mused, most ships don't have a hero for earth as their captain. He knew that Doctor McCoy hadn't made a mistake with a faint pulse and believing the bio bed. McCoy would've checked and checked until there was no doubt. It had happened before and McCoy actually save someone from dying. If it was any other doctor he would march down to sickbay and check for himself.

Sulu was surprised and saddened. He was one of the first crew members to work with the Captain. While he didn't have he familiarity with the Captain as Spock or Doctor McCoy, he and the Captain got along quiet well, in his opinion. Everyone got along well with Captain Kirk, it was just his nature, but Sulu knew that he and the Captain had some sort of friendship. _He always seemed like nothing could touch him, not even death._ Sulu mused. It was true the way Kirk handled every situation with an air about him that most officers never got close to having. It was so Jim Kirk.

It was dead silent on the bridge when Chekov asked in a small voice. "How?"

The one word sent heads whipping towards the three that had come in after the news.

"He died saving the ship. He got the warp cores back online." Spock answered.

Everyone went silent. It wasn't the respectful silence it was the _oh shit _silence as each of them realized that Kirk had died to save them. In someways it was an honor and other ways it wasn't welcome. To have to have your captain die for your ship, it reflects badly and several people knew that Kirk had really died for the ship, and some of the crew, or maybe that's what they wanted to believe. However when the faced the music.

James Tiberius Kirk was dead.

_Like father like son. _

* * *

**How was it. I hope I did the non existent movie justice. I want to see a scene like it in the movies so I hope that this was alright. So I'm off to write some more for this fandom, like I said shoot me a PM with a request and I'll write it. Later! ~IF**


End file.
